swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Military Engineer
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide The platoon's transport has broken down. The radio is not working. Two of the soldiers' rifles have jammed. The enemy is closing in. Who is going to fix everything in time? This is when the Military Engineer steps in. Military Engineers are tech specialists who focus their energy on making repairs in the field and keeping the group's hardware running until they make it back to base. Although Military Engineers are likely to be part of a combat unit, they feel more comfortable with tools in their hands while lying under a Vehicle or digging through a Droid's internal components than firing a blaster. Their skills are honed so that they can rapidly perform repairs and adjustments during highly stressful situations- even while under fire. In fact, Military Engineers thrive on stress and look for such opportunities. The Military Engineer can be deployed virtually anywhere within the military organisation, but is often found near the front lines as part of a squad requiring technical support. Examples of Military Engineers in ''Star Wars'' Bao-Dur, Raith Sienar, Wat Tambor Prerequisites To qualify to become a Military Engineer, a character must fulfil the following criteria: * Base Attack Bonus: +7 * Trained Skills: Mechanics, Use Computer. Game Rule Information Military Engineers have the following game statistics: Hit Points At each level, Military Engineers gain 1d8 Hit Points + their Constitution modifier. Force Points Military Engineers gain a number of Force Points equal to 6 + one-half their Character Level, rounded down, every time they gain a new level in this Prestige Class. Defense Bonuses At 1st level, Military Engineers gain a +2 Class bonus to their Reflex Defense, Fortitude Defense and Will Defense. Talents At every odd-numbered level (1st, 3rd, 5th, and so on), the Military Engineer selects a Talent. The Military Engineer must meet the prerequisites (If any) of the chosen Talent. No Talent can be selected more than once unless expressly indicated. A Military Engineer can select a Talent from one of the Talent Trees (Military Engineer). Field-Created Weapon Military Engineers are able to scavenge parts from other technological objects and use them to build a limited-use personal-sized weapon. The item they create has only a limited life span, and the parts used to build it are rendered useless afterward. As a Standard Action, the Military Engineer makes a Mechanics check (DC 20) to create a melee or ranged weapon of their choice. The base value of the weapon can be no more than 600 credits x the Military Engineer's Class Level. Additionally, the weapon grants the Military Engineer an Equipment bonus on attack rolls equal to one-half their Class Level. This ability can be used only once per encounter, and at the end of the encounter the weapon is destroyed. If the weapon requires an Energy Cell to operate, the Military Engineer creates one (At no additional cost) for the weapon at the time the weapons is created. A Military Engineer can only create Weapons they are proficient with.